


morituri nolumus mori

by lucidnightmares



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dead People, Depressing, Gen, Hallucinations, Sad, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Survivor Guilt, mentioned sleep paralysis, short and NOT very sweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru & Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 4





	morituri nolumus mori

Sometimes, he sees them in the corner of his eye. Or in a dream, or standing at the foot of his bed in the middle of the night when he can’t move.

It doesn’t matter which one it is. Perhaps it’s the boy with cloudy hair, glazed emerald eyes, and a fuschia colored hole in his stomach, with that sickly smile. Or the girl with light chestnut hair and soft pink eyes who moves in a sickening manner, like she has no bones, and Hajime recognizes that possibly because he knows they should be crushed.

He knows the others see them too, or at least he’s pretty sure. Maybe it’s the way Sonia’s breath catches whenever she looks into a dark corner, and he knows that she sees that scarf, those hamsters, and the white stripe. Or maybe the way Fuyuhiko sometimes trails off in the middle of his sentence when he swears he can catch a glimpse of silver braids with scarlet eyes. And, ever so occasionally, does he notice Akane staring at scraps and pieces of metal, like she almost wants to reach out for it.

He doesn’t ever dare try to speak with them. Not even when he can feel their eyes, blue and brown and dark gray and so on, in the back of his head, when he knows they’re looking directly at him. 

Sometimes, and only sometimes, does he look at them back.


End file.
